About Time
by uwprincess
Summary: J and D fluff. Just something happy.


They were sitting in his office, well technically Josh was leaning on his desk but Donna was sitting across from him in the visitors chair and they were full force laughing at some comment that one of them had made. The one of them was Josh, and he had chosen this opportunity to poke fun of Donna and the hairstyle she had chosen for her junior prom. She was good natured enough about this until he started in on the "dump-kiss" she had chosen for her date. With that Donna sent a swift kick to the knee in an effort to defend her bouffant haired companion. This caused Josh to double over in semi-mock pain, after all the girl can kick. And those fewactions arehow they came to find themselves in the following position, Donna sitting up-right in the chair, both legs pulled to her chest with her shoes on the floor below her; Josh was leaning over her grasping both of the armrests in an effort to maintain his balance; they were both giggling uncontrollably. In that moment, Josh felt carefree and alive. He stared at her smile, and followed its glow all the way to her eyes where he looked contently, waiting for her to meet his gaze. When she did, he spoke:

"Donna, I am going to kiss you now."

"You are?" his comment had torn her eyes from his and she was now focused on his mouth, a disbelief in her tone evident but not negative.

"Yeah, I am" he replied in the same playful whisper he began with, only this time he allowed a huge goofy grin to cover his face.

Suddenly there is a knock at the door. "Josh, it's Toby" the gruff voice sounds through the closed door.

Josh practically skips to the door leaving a seemingly paralyzed Donna in her place.

"What's going on?" Toby asks, taking in the unusual circumstance of a shoeless Donna and a flushed Josh.

"I was going to kiss Donna" Josh sings to the gruff colleague who he's know for years. The statement is made with such pride, such happiness that it seems the line from a musical rather than usual office banter.

It is at this moment that Donna regains control of her senses just in time to hear Josh's confession to…who was he talking to again…it didn't matter, "JOSH!" she yelped partly out of fear and partly out of confusion.

Her outburst causes Josh to turn his head and lock eyes with the now standing Donna.

"What? I totally was gonna do it!"

Toby, sensing the tension in the air, pats his friend on the shoulder while reaching in the office to pull the door shut behind him, "Well, don't let me stop you!" Donna swears she must be hallucinating because he gives her a wink and a huge grin as the door closes firmly behind him. She thinks she actually hears him whistling as he heads down the hall.

Josh returns to stand before Donna who is now standingin front ofherchair. She is rambling, she can hear herself rambling but she just can't seem to stop: "Josh…I…you…how can we just?…I can't believe…" She was overwhelmed with thoughts and especially Toby's reaction when Josh suddenly placed his two pointer fingers on her shoulders and pushed her back to her seat.

"You can't believe? You are a beautiful and talented woman who has worked with me around the clock, helped me pass countless acts of legislation nursed me back to health, and put up with my crap day in and day out since you started! You can't believe that I would want to kiss you? To show you that I love you? You can't believe that?" Josh's voice has heightened several octaves in his tirade and he has been flailing about causing Donna to dodge his eager gesticulations.

At this point she looks just as winded as he does from delivering his speech and as matter-of-factly as possible, and with a slight nod of her head, states: "Yes, I can believe that".

Her answer brings Josh's focus back to where she is sitting in the chair. He bends down on his knee and again places his arms on either side of Donna grasping the armrests for a second time. "Then what Donna? You aren't sure that you want this?"

"I am not sure I want Toby to know that that I want this." she replies.

"Oh" Josh breathes a sigh of relief, "So you do want this?" his smirk has overtaken his face as he moves within inches of her lips.

Donna begins, "I…Josh…what I want is…It's just that it would be nice if…"

Josh cuts her off with a swift kiss; he moves in and takes her deeply and fully.

Donna responds back by grasping at the back of his neck, running her fingers through his curls. When he finally pulls back she lets out a breathy "Josh" that is both a question and statement.

"I want this" he starts "I'm ready for this, Let's do it!"

"It's Done!" comes Donna's resolute response.

"Really?" Josh seemed ready to convince her, ready to give a list if it came to that.

"Really." Donna answered with a slow grin spreading across her lips.

"You won't regret it."

"I better not".

With that Josh rose to his feet and looked down at Donna, HIS Donna.

"I gotta thing" he begins.

"I know" she replies.

"Dinner tonight, please?"

"O.k." she shrugs, playing nonchalant while wanting to scream with excitement. She allows her grin to extend across her face.

Josh starts to grab a few files from his desk, he turns for his backpack and is about to be out the door when he dashes back to the chair to plant a kiss on her forehead. He is out the door in a flash before he can hear the squeal escape from Donna's lips.

It is at that exact moment that Toby sticks his head in the door, "It is about time" he grumbles.

"Don't I know it," Donna thinks "Don't I know it!"


End file.
